Not a mistakebut a Gift
by Hellisntthatbadwhenuhavanangel
Summary: Bella was 16 when she found she was pregnant with her best friend/boyfriend Edward Cullen...so what happens when Edward leaves with his family thinking that the Baby inst his...but then meets Bella again one day...and finally see's his twins?
1. new life

I was 16 when it happened. That day I will never forget…the day when my whole life changed…when I was not only responsible for myself but for another being…something I wasn't used to. So what is it? Well that's the day I found out that I was pregnant. And who is the father? Edward Cullen.


	2. surprise

So I'm going to change how old Bella was when she has her baby... She now had her babies when she was 18…so that makes her now 24 and her kids are both 6...now on with the story…

"Genaille!"" What are you doing silly?"" You know we don't cover our face with "paint. She giggled.

"Mommy, look what I made." I picked up my daughter's art work. It looked to be a rainbow although I don't remember having brown and black in the rainbow.

"It's beautiful, I said." Let's go hang it up on the fridge and wash your face, you look like a painting yourself." Genaille giggled.

"Now where is that brother of yours I asked her?" She shrugged. "Aiden, I called," I couple seconds later I heard a whoosh and saw Aiden running around the living room with his superman cape on.

"Hey mommy, he asked are we going to see Aunty Alice today. "

"Yes I said, let me just wash up your sister and we can go." After I dried up Genaille's face, I helped Aiden and Genaille put their shoes on and we left in the car to Alice's house.

Knock knock both Genaille and Aiden knocked on Alice's door. "Who's there I heard Alice say, its me Bella."

She opened the door and both of my kids ran and gave her a hug. "Aww he cuties she said". "Hey Aunty Alice they replied." "How about you go on and play with the new toys I got you guys, Alice said."

"You got us new toys Genaille said." Yup replied Alice and they both took off. "You know I can never get enough of them, said Alice."

" I sighed yea Alice I know I wake up every day and think how my life would be without them to."

"So what did you want to talk to me about I asked."

"Well," she hesitated. So I hear that Edward is moving up here. (Just so you're wondering they are in Chicago) oh, that threw me off guard. I haven't talked to Edward since the day he left me when I told him I was pregnant. I remember that day so clearly.

_Flashback_

_I was 18 and so was Edward and we had been friends since 9__th__ grade when I moved to forks. I remember when I first saw him in biology. He was so inhumanly gorgeous. That was when I couldn't take my eyes of him and tripped, but as soon as I was about to hit the ground I felt two strong arms wrap around me just before my face hit the floor._

_I looked up into the most amazing emerald green eyes I had ever seen. "Hello, he said I'm Edward Cullen, looks like you were about to have a nasty fall there." _

"_Umm" was all I could muster up to say. "Thanks" I said breathlessly. _

"_And you are, he asked?" _

"_I'm Isabella, I stuttered, Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella"; I noticed that I was still in his arms and blushed. He soon realized to and let me go. _

_I suddenly felt empty and cold without being in his arms. How odd I thought. From there we became great friends with him and his family. Then when we were 16 we both proposed our love for each other. After that we had a great relationship and he was perfect in every way and I loved him and he loved me to...well I thought. _

_Then a couple weeks later I felt nauseous and threw up in the bathroom. It went on like that for weeks and Edward was so worried about me. Then I realized that I missed my period and got that feeling that I wasn't just sick or had eaten something bad. I had Alice my best girl friend; pick me up a pregnancy test. Then encountered the little pick plus sign._

_I couldn't believe that I was pregnant. I was terrified of what to do I mean I was only 18. So then when I told Edward and his family, they couldn't believe it either. _

_Edward refused to believe the baby was his and said that I must have cheated on him. I was angry, how could he think that I would cheat on him and accused me of sleeping with Mike Newton. _

_I was beyond angry when he said that. After that he left. Well I mean Carlisle and Esme still loved me as their own daughter and supported me when I had the babies, even Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie did. _

_But Edward left and we haven't spoken to each other since. I hated him so much as to think I would sleep with anyone, or love anyone but him. But even though I still hate him, I knew that I could never stop loving me with every fiber of my being. _

_My parents where no help at all! As soon as Charlie found out he kicked me out of the house and Renee didn't care about me either. So Carlisle and Esme took me in. as much as I didn't want to be a burden to them, where else would I have gone. Especially since I was pregnant, and I knew I couldn't do this alone. Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie helped me to and where always there for me and still are, which I'm grateful about. _

_Then when I found out from Carlisle that I had twins I was so happy. I was already becoming in terms with the fact that I was going to be a mom and I had this connection to the babies inside me and I knew from them that they weren't a mistake but a gift. _

_End of Flashback_

So this chapter was basically letting you guys know about what happened in the past so now I can get on with the story so tell me guys what you think and constructive criticism is welcome because this is my first fan fic and I need to know what I'm doing wrong and if u have any ideas that would be helpful as well and so on but please review because they make me happy =)

Review review review peeps


	3. the mall

First of all I would like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed my prologue because well again this is my first fan fiction and it's nice to have feedback. And I shall try to make my chapters long =)

"Bella"...Alice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Umm yea," I replied. "I lost you there!"

"What you were thinking about anyway," Alice asked.

"Well Alice for your information you just told me Edward was coming!" "What do you think I'm thinking about?"

"Well no need to get all stuck up about it."

"Alice," I sighed." What am I going to do?"

"Well, I mean you must have already known you couldn't keep Edward from seeing them ever, and plus you were going to see him some time or another."

"Well yeah I said but it's been 6 years."

"Bella, Alice sighed how many times do I have to tell you, there is no way that Edward is going to think that Genaille and Aiden aren't his."

She was right; of course I mean it was impossible to not see the resemblance between Genaille and Aiden to Edward. They both had his bronze hair, emerald green eyes that were gorgeous, and most of all I would hate to brag but they were beautiful.

Yup pretty much their father. "Bella?" Alice shook me out of my thoughts. "Jeez Bella let it go, you need to stop thinking about this, and it's going to drive you crazy."

"I guess you're right, what should we do?"

"Ooh I know Alice screeched lets go shopping!"

"Alice I whined. How many times must we go shopping, when we don't have something to do?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, she said, we do have something to do. Aiden and Genaille aren't going to be that small forever you know, they need some new clothes." "Alice we just got them new clothes last week."

"I know" she replied," but that was last week, I mean come on get with the program Bella you of all people should no clothes go in and out of fashion pretty fast." I rolled my eyes, "yes I do know, that's what you get for working for a fashion magazine."

Alice had gotten me a jab at Mauve magazine since I couldn't find a job anywhere else. So now I see Alice all the time…Everyday…not that I mind it's just sometimes Alice can go overboard. I felt something tug at my foot and looked down." Genaille what is it I asked?"

"Mommy, come and look what Alice got for us."

"Ok I said. I groaned Alice why would you but that for them. I Mean they already have like every single toy in the world, did you have to go and buy that."

Alice had gotten Genaille a talking Barbie house and Aiden a hot wheels car track thing. "Hey mom Aiden" said look what I got.

"Yeah I see it" I replied. "Well do you like it" Alice asked? "Yah we love it Aunty Alice" they both replied. "Guys what do you say to Alice?"

"Thank you aunty Alice thy both said in unison." "Oh your welcome no come on and get your shoes on, we are going to the mall. "

"OOOh they both cried, do we have to." "See Alice I said, even my kids don't want to go."

"Nonsense, all of you go and get your shoes on."

"Come on Aiden, Genaille it'll be over before you know it."

"How about after we are done shopping we can go home and ill make you guys some Macaroni and Cheese."

"Ok" they said as long as we finish in like 2 hours. I could never get over how cute they are. They may look like their father but their personality is very much like me.

They both hated shopping then again who couldn't with Alice. " Alright come on guy's grab you toys and lets head down to the car."

I strapped both of them in and started the car. "So Alice the mall you say. Yes, now hurry up the mall closes in 9 hours."

"Alice we are not going to shop for 9 hours, you are not putting my children into that torture, plus they have school tomorrow and they need their energy."

"Fine fine let's just go." Once we arrived at the mall Alice went crazy as usually and we got at least 10 pairs of shirts and 3 pairs of pants, as well as 2 pairs of shoes for each Aiden and Genaille.

Mom I'm thirsty, asked Aiden. Alright let's get something to drink come on. Let's see what do you guys want to drink?

"I want lemonade" said Genaille and "I want hmm a slushy" said Aiden. "Ok, Hey Alice do you want anything."

"Nah" she replied" I'm not that thirsty."

"Ok", I walked up to the counter. "Well hello there pretty lady," said the guy at the counter, "what can I get for you my name is Taylor?"

He was ok looking to say at the least. He had on a blue shirt with the store logo on it, and had short black hair.

"Well I replied, first of all to you its miss and second can I get small lemonade and a slushy please?"

"Alright well a little feisty but I like it, anything else" he asked, "like maybe my number?" _Oh he did not just say that to me?_

"Well I don't see you number anywhere on the menu, but thanks anyway, just give me what I ordered."

"Ok ok, he replied it'll be just a minute." I rolled my eyes and looked around to find Genaille Aiden and Alice. They were sitting at a table and it seemed like Alice was arguing with them about something.

"Well, miss," I turned around" here is your order and your total is $4.90 but for you it's free, with a date with me." Oh this guy is full of it. I took out my wallet and handed him a 5 dollar bill.

"Keep the change" I said, "Why don't go buy yourself some new pick up lines, I said and with that I left. "Here you go" I said as I placed the drinks on the table in front of them. "Thanks mommy", they said.

"No problem guys, just take your time drinking it, I don't want you to get a brain freeze" I said looking especially to Aiden. "Ok mom" he said.

I smiled, "so Alice what were you saying to them?"

"What do you mean" she replied?

Come on Alice I could see from here you were arguing with them." "Oh nothing" she said. I let it go; I wasn't in the mood to pry about it.

"So I heard tomorrow that the new editor and chief of our magazine is coming." "So" I said. "Well I heard he was cute", replied Alice. "Alice don't you already have a boyfriend?"

"Yes silly", she replied "I was talking about you."

"Ugh Alice stop playing matchmaker with me already, you've set me up with too many dates and all the guys are weirdoes."

"They are not all weirdoes"; she replied "you just don't like them." "I don't want a man in my life right now Alice, it's just too complicated."

"Plus who would want to date me, the plain Jane, and I have two kids and Aiden is my main man aren't you."

"Huh" he replied, he didn't know what we were talking about. "Gosh Bella how many times do I and Rose have to tell you, you are not a plane Jane? You are gorgeous, and you just don't see yourself clearly."

"Whatever Alice, can we just drop this." "Fine, but this isn't over." "Yea yea" I replied. "Ahh" screamed Genaille! She had spilled her lemonade all over the floor. Yup she was as clumsy as me. "Whoops" she said. "It's alright here let me clean it up."

I took the napkins that creepy Taylor had given me and cleaned the floor. "Hey Bella" said Alice, "what's on the back of that tissue." "Huh" I said, I turned it around and found his number on the back.

I sighed, he is such a creep. "Do you want to explain to me what that is", asked Alice? I explained what happened, and she stared laughing.

"Which guy is he", she asked. I pointed him out, and she giggled. "He's not that bad looking."

"Alice, he's a creep, now come on it looks to me like Aiden and Genaille are tired." After I drove Alice back to her house I drove back to mine. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw that Genaille and Aiden we asleep.

I opened the back door and woke them up. "Wake up guys were home." They both rubbed their eyes. "Come on" I said, they slowly got out.

"Come on ill make you guys some dinner and you can go to sleep, you guys have to wake up early tomorrow to get to school." "Ok they replied." I quickly made their dinner and tucked them into bed.

"Mommy", called Genaille. "Yes" honey  
, I replied. "Can you read us a bed time story?" "Sure, which one do you guys want to read today?" "Oooh how about cars", asked Aiden.

"No I don't wannna read about cars", replied Genaille. "OK, guys why don't we read something else like one of your new books?"

"Let's see", I said "how about The Emperor New Clothes?" (I had that book when I was little)

"Ok", they replied.

So I started reading, and pretty soon they were fast asleep. I closed the book and gave them both a kiss, and turned off the light. I got into bed and thought about the following week. Edward would be moving here, and that was the last thing I wanted to happen. And the most impossible thing was that I still loved him, even after what he did.

_**Review guys I love to hear from you…and hear your thoughts!!!!**_


	4. Jacob Black?

**Thank you guys for reviewing…it made me very happy that you guys liked it. So Edward should come in like the next chapter maybe…so yea. Ooh and also I would like to say that I have gotten a Beta...yes its true its by best friend Amy Thomas and this story will be dedicated to her….so she will fix all my mistakes.**

_Buzzzz……_

I groaned, great another Monday morning. I woke up and went to take a shower. The hot water felt so relaxing against my muscles. I began to wash my hair with my favorite strawberries shampoo. I sighed, and turned the shower off. I dried myself up and put on my clothes.

Alice had put together outfits for me to wear, and said that only certain shirts would go with certain pants and that I wouldn't know what to do. So I wore a black work dress. I looked in the mirror and decided to leave my hair cascading in a middle parting. It seemed to be participating with me today.

I went to wake up Genaille and Aiden. "Wake up guys," I said.

They slowly got up. "Moring mommy," they said.

"Moring sweeties go on and have a shower and I'll get breakfast ready, ok?"

"Ok," they said,

"Why don't you go first Genaille," I decided

"Ok," she said.

"Come on Aiden let me get you some breakfast."

"Kay' mommy," he replied.

That was how it was in the morning one of them would go to shower first while the other one ate. They were quite mature for their age and knew how to take a shower on their own.

I heard a knock on the door. _Who is it? Especially this early in the morning?_

"Hey Bella, its Alice".

_Alice_ I thought, I opened the door and there was Alice with Dunkin Doughnuts.

"Hey I brought some breakfast and coffee!," she said in a musical voice

"Thanks Alice, you can just put it on the table," I said.

"Hey Aiden!" Alice said as she ruffled his hair.

"Hi Aunt Alice," he replied.

"So I got you your favorite doughnut, chocolate covered doughnut with sprinkles."

"Yay thanks Aunt Alice!" Aiden cheered.

I put my hands on my hips and glared at Alice. "God Alice, with the amount of sweets you give them, they will get a cavity!"

"Oh shush up, now I must say I love the dress today, good choice," Alice said changing the subject.

"Well thank you Alice, it's good to know you approve," I said.

"Hi Aunty Alice," said Genaille as she ran and gave Alice a hug.

"Hey kiddo! Want some doughnuts?"

"YES PLEASE!" she shouted.

After they were finished eating, Aiden went and had a shower.

"Alright let's go guys," I said. "Quick put on your shoes, I don't want to be late."

I grabbed my black flats and helped them put their shoes on, grabbed my purse and was out the door.

"Hey, Alice," I called. "I'll meet you up at work."

"Ok Bella see ya!," she called. Alice walled to her yellow Porsche and drove off. "Ok guys let's go."

I drove to their school and walked them in. _Well it's good to see that I wasn't late._ I turned around and gave both of them a hug.

"Alright I'll be here to pick you up after school ok?"

"Ok bye mommy," they said.

"Bye guys, have a good day."

I gave a quick wave to Mrs. Webber, their teacher. I ran to my car and quickly drove to work. I parked in my usual parking space and ran to catch the elevator. _Please make it_, _Don't close on me!_ I thought to myself. Thankfully, the man inside held it open for me.

"Thanks," I replied.

When I saw him, I had to take a double take. He was hot to say at the least. He had a russet skin color, black hair, he was pretty tall, and had pretty big muscles, yet not as big as Emmet, and was wearing a black suit. _Wow…_

"Hi." he said, "I'm Jacob Black."

"Uhh hi," I replied, "I'm Bella Swan…well Isabella… but I prefer Bella," stuttering over my words._ He looked really nice…and he is really handsome.._

"Well hello Bella, and where do you work in this magazine?" he said with a white smile.

"Oh um I work in the designing department."_** (I don't think there is a designing department but let's just pretend)**_

"So you create ideas for clothes," he asked.

"Yup," I said popping the 'p', "that's my job!"

"Huh?" he said, "you don't seem like someone who would work in a fashion magazine."

_What was that supposed to mean_ I thought to myself.

He saw my face and quickly responded, "I mean you don't seem stuck up like most people in the fashion agencies."

My lips formed an O. "Well yeah… I mean I'm not a big fashion fan," I replied. "Why are you here anyway," I asked changing the subject, "I haven't seen you around."

"Well I 'm new," he replied.

_New where?_

I was just about to ask as the elevator doors opened. He stepped out,

"Well it was nice meeting you Bella, I hope to see you around," he said.

"Yeah you too", I replied.

_Wow that was really odd… I wonder who he is?_

I got off at the next floor. "Hey Jamie," I said to the secretary. Jamie's gay…but he was sweet and wasn't annoying or snobbish. Probably one of the only five here He sat in the rounded desk surrounded by phones, papers, and mail. I walked into my office and put my bag down. _Where's Alice, she should be here soon…_ Just then as if on cue, Alice walked in.

"Hey Bella, so guess what I heard," Alice chirped.

"What is it?" I smiled.

"Well so the new editor and chief of our magazine in here and we have to go meet him."

"Okay. Let me just put my stuff away."After organizing my papers and books I said, "Ok let's go."

We walked to the meeting room. Almost everyone was there, and there was the new editor and chief. He turned around and I gasped…

There he was, Jacob Black… he was the new editor and chief… He looked around at everybody and when his eyes landed on me, he smiled.

"Ok everyone; this is Jacob Black our new boss of Mauve magazine."

Everyone was whispering to each other and I caught Jessica saying how cute he was_. Well she was right for once, I mean cute yeah but more like hot, handsome, and sexy. Oh shut up Bella, he is the boss now, you shouldn't be thinking like this and you don't need him in your life. Wow wait did I just say need him in my life? Gosh Bella get a grip._ "Wow Bella he is not what I imagined", said Alice.

Me either, this is weird," I said still in shock, "I ran into him today."

"You what!?" said Alice, but before I could explain, Jacob began to speak.

"Well good morning everybody, it's nice to see all of you, and I must say first it's an honor to be your new editor/boss and I hope I will do a good job and get to know all of you better."

I noticed he looked at me when he said; get to know a little better, or maybe I was just imagining things. Well, he continued that's all I have to say. Everyone began getting up from their seats.

As I was about to walk out the door, I heard a male voice call my name. I turned around to see Jacob smiling. Alice smiled and walked away.

"Um yes, Jacob," I said, nervous about what he was going to say.

"Oh, Bella I just wanted to apologize for not introducing myself earlier as the new boss," Jacob said with a grin.

"Oh… it's ok," I said, "There is really no need to apologize."

"Well that's good," he replied with a laugh.

I tried to hide my giggle at his cute laugh. He had a beautiful laugh and it made me laugh too.

"Umm I should get back to work," I said.

"Right," his face started to drop, "Bye Bella," he said.

"Bye Jake."

I walked out and into the drawing room. Alice was probably waiting to bombard me with questions. _Yup there she was sitting in the chair, with a smug smile on her face._

"So….," she began, "what did he want?"

"Ugh Alice, don't get started with trying to hook us up, he just wanted to say sorry for not introducing himself earlier."

"That's it?" she questioned curiously.

"Yes Alice that's it," I said. "Now can we please get to the sketches...?"

After we finished our sketches, Alice and I went to get lunch.

"So Bella, what should we eat?"

"Umm you decide Alice, I don't really care, and I'll eat anything."

"Ok…Let's get pizza."

"Kay'," I replied and we walked into the pizza parlor. We ordered and sat down.

"So Japer called today…..." said Alice as she took a sip of her Ice tea_. _

_Jasper is Alice's husband and have been together since 9__th__ grade. They were perfect for each other and Jasper always knows how to calm Alice down, when she is so hyper, which is basically all the time. Unfortunately he is Edward's brother, as well as Emmet. Emmet married Rosalie, and is living in Florida at the moment but decided to move back here so that we could all be together, now Edward is coming too… great! _I thought_, just what I need!_

"Bella your pizzas here!"

"Oh," I said thanks.

"No problem…so I am going to pick him up at the airport at 3 today."

_Jasper has been away on business for the past 2 weeks. So Alice has been missing him so badly ever since._

"_Oh_ I miss him so much and I can't wait to see him," Alice cried.

"Yeah Alice, I can see that," I replied.

"So I think you should bring Genaille and Aiden to see him today, Jazzy has been asking about them you know."

"Sure Alice ill bring them over at around 5 maybe."

"Sounds good to me, she said.

_Poor Jasper_ I thought to myself, _whenever I would bring Genaille and Aiden over they would always ask him to lift them up and swing them around, then they don't stop asking him, but at least he didn't seem to mind. They love Jasper. _

"So Bella, Jasper said that Edward was coming this Friday."

"Oh," I said.

The sooner the better…_yeah right. _

"It will be ok," said Alice.

"Alice." I pressed

"…Oh shush Bella, you should know better than to bet against me."

"Ugh Alice,"

I stared to think about what our meeting would be like.

_Oh hey Bella, it's been so long, how are you? _

_Yes Edward it's been way to long, and I'm doing fine, raising two children on my own. _

_On your own, but what about Mike? _

_Oh I'm not with Mike and I never have been, Edward, their aren't even his kids, their yours. _

_Oh Bella, I realize that now, and for that I'm truly sorry, what can I do to earn your forgiveness. _

_Oh I know Edward, why don't you bow down to my feet? _

Yea, right like that's going to happen, I thought to myself.

"Bella your pizza is getting cold," said Alice, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh." I said, I didn't even notice.

After we were done eating Alice drove to the airport to go pick Jasper up. I walked back to my car. Once I was at the parking lot, I started searching around in my bag for my car keys while I walked towards the BMW X5.

_God where are they_ I thought to myself?_ Ah there they are….Oh whoops, _the keys slipped out of my hands onto the concrete ahead of me. I stepped forward to bend and pick it up, but before I took the step, I tripped. I screamed as I waited for the impact, but it never came.

I looked up to find Jacob holding me tightly around the waist.

"Well, Miss Swan looks like this M&M sized pebble is the culprit here," Jacob said with a chuckle as he picked up my keys for me.

I blushed and laughed with him. _Wow, he must think I'm a major klutz now, which is true, and I cannot walk across any surface without tripping_. _And he is such a gentleman._

"Thanks," I said smiling, taking the keys from his hand.

"No problem," he replied looking in my eyes, "but I should get going, I now have a big business to run."

"Oh yes, sorry…" I replied.

I blushed again as he let go of my waist.

"It's fine." Jacob said with another laugh. "Well, catch you later Bella."

I laughed at the corny joke, "Bye Jacob!"

We looked at each other for a long minute and then turned and walked our ways.

"And Bella….," Jacob called from behind me.

"Yes?" I turned quickly. _Maybe too quickly…_

"You have a really cute laugh."

I felt my face turn red and my lips curve into a big grin.

"Thanks Jacob…"

"Please…I think I know you well enough for you not to call me Jacob anymore…Please call me Jake!"

"Oh…well then…..." I turned back towards my back towards him and walked towards the BMW X5. "Bye Jake!," I shouted over my shoulder.

I heard him laugh as he walked off into his car. _Oh my god, he is so perfect! Catches me when I fall, and is such a gentle-man. Wow, I'm amazed. He makes my heart beat so fast_

When I got into the car, I looked down at my watch and saw that is was almost 3 o'clock.

"Oh shoot!" I said, "I got to go pick up Genaille and Aiden up from school!"

I drove quickly to the school and I half ran and half walked in their classroom.

"Mommy," Aiden shouted as he ran up to me.

"Hey sweetie," I said as I gave a kiss on the forehead, "how was school?"

"It was good," he replied.

"Where is your sister?" I asked.

Just then Genaille ran up to me.

"Mommy, look what I made," she said excited, "It's a picture of me, Aiden, you, and Alice."

I looked at the picture and saw that she had drawn a picture of all of us in front of a house holding hands… and there was Alice holding shopping bags. I laughed at that.

"Oh this is great," I said laughing. "Now come on let's get going."

I strapped them into the car, and got into the front seat, and started driving.

In the car I asked them, "What do you guys think about going to Alice's house today to see Jasper?"

"Jasper's here?!?!?" they said in unison.

"Yup," I replied.

"Yay! Let's go!" they said.

"Alright, let's just drop your stuff at home and we can head on over."

After I dropped their stuff at home we drove to Alice's house. They both ran up to her house and rang the door bell at least 10 times, before Jasper opened the door.

"Jasper!!!!!!!!!" they both screamed and tackled him.

"Hey kiddos," he said laughing. "How have you guys been?"

"Great," they said.

He picked them both up and spun them around. They both started giggling.

"Don't tire poor Japer out now," I shouted over their cheers.

He put them down and smiled at me, "it's good to see you to Bella," he said.

"You too Jasper," I replied. We both gave each other a hug.

Genaille and Aiden both ran off to play. Alice then came in with drinks.

"So Alice," I asked, "what are you and Jasper going to do now that he's back?"

"Oh you know Bella, things…." she said looking at Jasper lovingly.

These were the times when I felt the loneliest with my relationship status.

"So Bella," Jasper began, "how are you feeling about the news with Edward?"

I sighed, "Well is there anything I can really do about it…." I said.

"No I guess not," he replied.

Just then the phone rang. Alice went top pick it up, "Hello?" she answered in a bubbly tone.

"Oh…………" she said in an unsure voice, "Hello Edward."

_**Ok so that's chapter 4 thanks for reading and tell me what you think. This chapter was tiring to write but it was worth it and once again I would like to thank Amy my Beta for proofreading this because without her this would be messed up loll…anyway Edward should be arriving in the next chapter so yeah. **__**Review guys & gurls and tell me what you think. Please let me know…review thanks!**_


	5. authors note sorry

Ok so this is an author's note sorry and I know people hate these but it's important

This is a Edward and Bella story because I hate Jacob I really do…sorry to Jacob fans if you thought this was a Jacob story and I know that Jacob seems to be a love character but he's not he's just there because I needed someone loll

The 5th chapter should hopefully be up by Friday if not Saturday for sure and I am working on making chapters longer and I have also gone back to my previous chapter and fixed them so now they are easier to read…once again sorry about that

And 3 I will be posting pics for this story on my profile for you guys to see like Bella's dress in chapter 2 or 3 and her car and etc for the further chapters

Ok thanks for reading this and sorry that you had to…I know when I read story's I hate author's notes to but I just wanted to let you guys no what's up.


End file.
